Damages
by Lexxia
Summary: COMPLETE. The events in Love Hurts had more damages than intended. And maybe, just maybe, things weren’t as they seemed. Alternate take on the end of Love Hurts and the after effects of it. PiperLeo.
1. Consequences

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Charmed, wish I did, it's amazing. I own Noël, Aaron, Simon and Darren though because I'm special. :P nah, I just got bored and created characters.

**_Summary:_** The events in Love Hurts had more damages than intended. And maybe, just maybe, things weren't as they seemed. Alternate take on the end of Love Hurts and the after effects of it. PiperLeo.

**_Author's Note:_** Hey look, I wrote something other than CSI! Actually, people will probably be yelling at me for that but whatever. Written during history out of boredom, the yearning to annoy Mr. Savage, my teacher, and to entertain my friend Meaghan. Hope ya'll like it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Consequences_

_They're always there_

_Clouding our world with sorrows_

_Keeping us from things_

_Thing we need_

_People we love_

_Consequences are shadows_

_And we can't get rid of them_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Leo gently kissed Piper before orbing out. The Elders were calling him. They were going to kill him. He had openly confessed to being in love with Piper which was extremely illegal. Whitelighters and witches weren't supposed to be together, let alone fall in love.

"Leo, you're wanted in the conference room. Now. And you should change into your robes," Simon, one of the Elders said. Leo swallowed hard, quickly pulling his robes on. If Simon was telling him he was being summoned, then who was summoning him? He walked to the conference room, knocking on the door.

"Enter!" a loud male voice boomed as the door opened by itself. Leo stepped through the threshold, nearly passing out when he only saw three people before him. They were going to clip his wings, kill him, recycle him or something just as vile. He hasn't realized how serious falling in love with Piper was until now. Until he saw the Trinity Elders sitting in front of him. He fell to one knee, and arm crossed over his chest, hand on his heart.

"Oh get up," Darren, one of the Trinity Elders groaned. "Honestly, I'm sick of everyone falling into a bow when we're around." Noël, the lone female of the Trinity laughed, her wavy hair bouncing slightly.

"It's a sign of respect," Aaron, the eldest of the Trinity said, not finding Darren and Noël amusing.

"It's also not the Middle Ages," Noël complained. "Now, why on Earth am I here? I have a job, so, can we please get this judgement over with?"

"Yes. Leo Wyatt, you're being charged with the felony of falling in love with a witch and engaging in sexual intercourse with her on multiple occasions," Aaron said. Darren, the youngest, tried not to laugh at the face Noël made. "Noël! Darren! You're Trinity Elders! You should realize what a serious offence Leo has committed!"

"I'm sorry Aaron, but I personally do not have a problem with a Whitelighter being involved with a witch, even if she is a Charmed One," Noël said, growing serious. Leo glanced up at the dark haired Trinity member. He was truly surprised art her statement. The Trinity Elders were of the highest chorus of Whitelighters; considered to be the most respected because of their power and knowledge. They controlled the entire Whitelighter order, but rarely appeared to anyone but a few select Elders.

"Darren, what's your take on the issue?" Aaron questioned.

"Honestly, I'm neutral, I don't have a preference either way, so, we're in a predicament. I know you're against Whitelighters and witches Aaron, and Noël has already stated that she thinks they rule is stupid. I think the best thing to do would be to keep Leo away from the Charmed Ones for a while. Assign him to an Elder until we have more time to think about this." Darren said, sighing as he glanced over at Noël.

"Does that satisfy you Noël?" Aaron asked. Noël shrugged, looking over at Leo with a sad expression in her eyes. "It's settled then. Leo, you are to report to Zelda until further notice. You are not to have contact with the Charmed Ones. If you do, your punishment will not be so gentle. Dismissed."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-_Eight Weeks Later-_

Piper Halliwell bolted from her bed and into the bathroom, falling to her knees and vomiting into the toilet. She heaved for a few moments until her stomach was void of contents. She felt tears sting at her eyes. She had been getting sick like this for nearly a week.

Piper wasn't an idiot, she knew what was wrong. She and Leo had made love when he was dying. He had said he loved her and that he didn't want to die anywhere but in her arms. Piper hadn't exactly thought about the consequences. She knew what was wrong alright. She was pregnant.

She wanted to tell her sisters, explain why she had been so distant, so moody, but she was scared. She was the middle child, the logical one. Prue would be angry with her and she would be a bad example for Phoebe. So she kept the secret to herself, claiming that she wasn't hungry or that she had acid reflux when she didn't feel like she could keep her breakfast down.

Piper didn't believe in abortion so she decided to hide her pregnancy for as long as she could. But she was already struggling. She cried herself to sleep at night, wishing that Leo was with her, holding her. But he wasn't, so she longed to tell her sisters, talk openly with them about everything that happened and what was going to happen.

"Piper, are you okay?" Phoebe's voice asked through the door. Piper hastily wiped at her eyes, standing up and flushing the toilet.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine….just my acid reflux acting up again," Piper called back, moving to the sink. She glanced in the mirror, sighing. The face that looked back at her was sorrowful and tired, dark circles forming under her eyes which were still moist with the unshed tears that wanted to fall so badly.

"You should probably go see a doctor about it, you know, get some medication or something," Phoebe said, tentatively opening the door. Her face fell when she saw her sister, pale and clammy at the sink, her hands shaking as she washed them. "Oh my God, Hunny, you look horrible. Do you want me to take you to the hospital? Should I call Prue or something?"

"No, I'm fine. Really. I just need to lie down," Piper answered, filling her palms with water and splashing it on her face.

"You're sure?" Phoebe inquired. Piper nodded, giving her baby sister a weak smile. "Okay. I have a job interview so I really have to get going. I'll have my cell phone if you need me." And with that Phoebe left the bathroom.

Piper sighed again, turning off the tap and covering her face with her hands. When she heard the front door close, she gave into her emotions, falling to the floor, crying.

"How could this have happened?" she asked the air. She stayed there, on the bathroom floor for nearly an hour, sobbing until she couldn't breathe. She crawled to her bedroom then, pulling herself up onto the bed. She curled up on her side, a hand going to her stomach. She didn't know if she could go through pregnancy without Leo, let alone raise a baby.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_A/N:_** There, that's chapter one. I know its short, and this story, unlike the other things I've written isn't going to be incessantly long.

Hope you like it.

Please review.


	2. Breaking Point

**_Author's Note:_** Okay, so here's chapter two, it's a tad more…umm….dark than chapter one was and the next couple chapters aren't exactly "happy-go-lucky" so please, bear with me.

Anyways, that's enough of my blabbering, on with it!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_We all have a breaking point._

_Something that makes us snap_

_Pushes us over the edge._

_Fall into confusion,_

_Into despair._

_We act irrational,_

_Allowing our lives to twist._

_And sometimes, we make mistakes._

_Mistakes that can't be taken back._

_Ones that alter our lives._

_Forever._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_-Nine Weeks Later-_

"You're sure you don't want to come out with us?" Prue asked, regarding Piper with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure. I really don't feel up to going out tonight, especially to a club, too much heat and too many gyrating bodies for my liking at the moment." Piper answered, nervously adjusting the blouse she was wearing. She was just over four months pregnant and, luckily for her, she hadn't started to show very much. Her stomach had grown, but she was easily able to cover that fact with baggy sweaters and blouses.

Her sisters still had no idea that she was pregnant. They figured she was just having stress issues and that she missed Leo. It explained everything to them. Her illness, fatigue and mood swings.

Prue looked over at Piper again, sighing slightly. She was worried. She wasn't used to her younger sister acting so strangely, so detached from everyone and everything. She knew what it was like to want to detach from everything though. It was how she felt when she lost Andy. If Piper was feeling even one third of what she felt when Andy died then she could easily understand why Piper didn't want to be social. Leo was the love of her life and he was gone. It was understandable that she was upset about it.

"Okay, we'll be back around midnight," Phoebe said. Piper nodded, walking into the kitchen. "At least she's eating," she whispered. Prue gave a nod, grabbing her car keys and heading for the front door.

"C'mon Phoebes," she hissed. "Let's go."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Piper stayed in the kitchen until she heard Prue's car start up and pull out of the driveway, down the street and towards a local club. She closed her eyes, leaning against the fridge and tried to relax. She was tired, scared and completely and utterly miserable; terrified of what her life had in store for her.

Shaking, she climbed the stairs, going directly to the bathroom cupboard. Tears slipped from her eyes for what seemed like the tenth time that was as the pulled out the silver blade, holding it between her thumb and forefinger.

Her hand shook as she pressed the sharp edge to her wrist. Clenching her eyes shut, she pulled it across the flesh. Her skin separated, blood seeping from the wound and dripping onto the white marble sink.

Piper gasped. She didn't even know what she was doing, and yet, she was so full of despair and sorrow that she raised the blade again, bringing it down on her wrist with more force than before. Her left arm began turning red, the blood running from the lacerations. Piper trembled as she passed the blade from her one hand to the other, repeating the process on her right wrist and up her arm, making the tears fall more freely. It hurt dreadfully, the pain rushing up and down her arm as the blood oozed out and onto her body and the bathroom.

She could feel her mind going fuzzy, her thoughts coming in short snippets, all rational ones slipping quickly out of her mind and out the window. She sank to the floor, the once white carpet and tiles being doused in the red life essence that ran from her body. Tears spilled over her long eyelashes and onto her pale cheeks.

She couldn't believe what she had done. She had slit her wrists. She was killing herself. And yet, in the midst of it all, she didn't care. She was lost, lost in her own thoughts. And no one seemed to be able to save her; give her a reason to live. Everything was worthless in her eyes. If Leo wasn't in her life, she didn't care.

Damn everything. Damn the Elders, damn her being a witch, damn the power of three. She didn't care anymore. There was nothing. Nothing but a black abyss that consumed every minute of her every day on earth, leaving her empty.

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…" she cried, her arms wrapping around her slightly distended abdomen. That was her one regret. With her life, she was also taking the one growing inside of her. But she couldn't live with herself anymore, let alone a baby. Everyday it would remind her of what she lost when Leo was taken away from her, and she couldn't bear it. And, before she knew it, everything went black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Piper, its Phoebe, I just forgot my cell phone!" the youngest Halliwell called, bolting up the stairs and into her room. "Piper?" she yelled, confused that her sister hadn't responded.

She left her room, going towards Piper's, but stopped when she saw the bathroom light was on.

"Piper, are you-" Phoebe stopped her question mid-sentence, screaming instead as she pushed the door open.

Piper lay in the middle of the floor, blood dripping from her wrists and onto the maroon-soaked carpet that was beneath her. The light purple blouse she had been wearing was bloodstained. Phoebe burst out crying, screaming for Prue as loudly as she could as she dropped to the floor, checking Piper's neck for a pulse. That was when she saw the razor blade, discarded next to her sister's body.

She couldn't believe it, Piper wanted to kill herself. It wasn't like her sister to do something like that. Phoebe was shaking as she called 9-1-1 on her cell phone, trying to regulate her breathing enough to talk to the dispatcher.

"Please-I-I need an ambulance." She cried, the hand that was on Piper's pulse streaked with red. "My sister…she…she tried to kill herself."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Female, age twenty-five; attempted suicide. Blood type O-Neg. We think she's lost about 2-3 pints since the attempt. Looks about four month pregnant too," the paramedic rambled to Doctor Lewis, the on-call trauma doctor for San Francisco Memorial.

"Okay people, lets get two units type and cross on the rapid infuser. I want a chem. Panel and sutures. Now. And get doctor Delacour for a psyche consult!" Susan Lewis instructed, removing the protective bandages from Piper's wrists and cringing at the sight in front of her. Whoever this woman was, she was serious about trying to take her life judging by how the cuts ran lengthwise rather than width wise along her arms. "Is that her family?"

"Yeah, two sisters. She said she's been upset lately but not suicidal. I don't think the know about the baby," Carol, one of the nurses said. Susan bobbed her head in agreement.

"Even thought the cuts are bad, we should be able to fix it, so that's good. Did you talk to Dr. Delacour?"" Lewis asked.

"She said to page her when Ms. Halliwell wakes up," Carol responded.

"Okay. Listen, Carol, don't say anything about the baby to the sisters unless they ask."

"Why not?"

"Maybe there was a reason that she didn't tell them." Was the response as Susan grabbed some of the medical devices she needed as she quickly began tying of bleeders and sewing up Piper's arms. Carol regarded the doctor with question in her eyes but didn't say anything else.

Susan was usually right about these things and Carol wasn't one to question her superior. Instead she went out into the hallway, being greeted by a boat-load of questions from Prue and Phoebe.

"Doctor Lewis is doing everything she can for your sister. All we can really do is sit and wait and let her do what she needs to. She says that everything should be fine if we restore Piper's blood levels quickly. We have to call for a psyche consult though because of the nature of everything," Carol explained.

"Piper isn't crazy!" Phoebe defended, sobbing.

"Phoebes, quiet down and let the woman talk. Does she need this….this consult thing?" Prue queried, too shaken to form more complex sentences.

"Yes. Its department procedure and law to have all attempted suicides monitored by a psychiatrist and to have them undergo surveillance and a consultation. It's to make sure that they don't try to repeat the offence or try to hurt anyone else." Carol continued.

"Carol! Get in here!" Jake, another nurse called.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," the black haired nurse said, bolting back into the room.

"This can't be happening," Phoebe cried, falling against her older sister.

"It's going to be okay," Prue whispered, trying to control her own emotions. "It has to be."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_A/N:_** A-ha, there you go, Chapter Two. I know, I know, suicide is bad but it adds to the plot. If you know me, you know I'm more into the dark stuff than the fluffy romance. I mean, I write that too, but sometimes, there needs to be sorrow to make something more multileveled. Sorry if anyone seemed out-of-character.

Reviews are loved and hugged and extremely appreciated. :)


	3. Summons

**_Author's Note:_** Wow, longest chapter in the history of ever. Or, at least, in this story. Typed completely at school between tech class and math. (Good thing I know how to multi-task!)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_We are summoned.  
__It may not be all the time,  
__But we are each called.  
__Called to do something,  
__To save someone.  
__It is different for each person.  
__We are called for in times of need,  
__Times of confusion.  
__We can only hope we get there in time.  
__So that we were not summoned for nothing._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Excuse me, are you Ms. Halliwell's sisters?" a brunette doctor asked. Prue scanned the woman with her eyes, taking in her soft blue blouse and silky black skirt that flared out and ended just able her knees. The doctor has ice blue eyes, a sparkling butterfly clip pinning back part of her wavy hair. Her expression was neutral, concern evident in her eyes but also the knowledge of pain and suffering. It was as if she knew the difficulties everyone went through, the knowledge of everyone's lives, everyone's pain.

Prue just blinked a few times. She guessed this woman was either a counsellor or a social worker. She didn't wear a lab coat like Doctor Lewis, nor did she give off the same demeanour, therefore she was evidently not a trauma doctor.

"Yes, I'm Phoebe, and this is Prue. Is Piper going to be okay?" the youngest Halliwell queried, jolting her older sister out of her thoughts and back into the real world. Prue glanced over at her, silently thanking her for not letting the awkward silence go on any longer.

"I'm Doctor Noël Delacour, the on-call psychiatric consult. As far as I know, your sister is going to be fine," the woman answered, sitting down on the chair next to Prue.

"You're sure? How bad is it? Please, don't beat around the bush about anything," the blue-eyed witch scrambled, hands shaking slightly.

"The lacerations on her arms were deep enough to require a small blood transfusion and stitches. We caught it in time though so there was no brain damage or any other effects of sever blood loss. We're going to have to keep Piper here under a forty-eight hour suicide watch though. It's just to make sure that she isn't a danger to herself or to others. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions regarding the situation?" Delacour said. Phoebe grabbed her sister's hand for support, not sure she wanted to know what kinds of questions Delacour was going to ask.

"What do you need to know?" Prue inquired.

"Was Piper showing any signs of depression lately? Mood swings, becoming more anti-social than usual, locking herself up in her room, crying more than usual, other attempts to take her own life?"

"She…she's been a bit upset but she's never tried to kill herself! This isn't like Piper! She wouldn't do this!" Phoebe panicked, breaking down again. Noël sighed, biting her bottom lip gently.

"Shh, it's okay Phoebes," Prue whispered, rubbing her sister's back. "Piper's been a bit upset lately, but it's understandable. The love of her life left. I thought she was handling it alright though, she had been coming around us more the last week or so, I thought she was getting over it."

"How could Piper have become so depressed Prue?! Oh God, oh God, I can't believe this is because of Leo. Piper isn't as strong as you Prue, she can't handle losing him like you did Andy! Oh God." Phoebe squeaked, her voice cracking. Delacour's eyes widened, the pen that had been clasped in her hand falling onto the clipboard that was in her lap.

"Leo?" she asked.

"Piper's ex-err, well, sort-of ex-boyfriend. He left about four months ago…he's the guy Piper is in love with." Prue explained, hugging Phoebe.

"And after he left, is that when you started to see changes in your sister's behaviour?"

Both Halliwell sisters nodded. "Okay, well, um…I'm going to go check on Piper, see if she's awake yet. I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that, Delacour disappeared back behind the white doors and into the psychiatric ward of the hospital.

Prue kept her eyes on the door where the doctor had gone for a few moments. Why had she reacted so strangely to hearing Leo's name? Did she know something that they didn't? Prue couldn't seem to wrap her mind around it. What if Delacour was a demon or something?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Miss Halliwell? Can you hear me?" Doctor Delacour asked, coming into Piper's sterile white room and creeping over to the side of the bed. There was no response from the brunette who lay on the mattress, still unconscious and pale. Delacour sighed, sitting down on the chair that was next to the bed. She glanced up at Piper's face again, seeing the pale complexion on the young woman's face made her heart break.

Piper was so young, not even having hit thirty yet. Her entire life was ahead of her and yet, here she was, completely broken-hearted and ill. The doctor exhaled again, leaning forward and gently pushing a strand of Piper's hair off her forehead.

Leo.

The name rang angrily in the female physician's mind. It made her head throb, her eyes water and her heart clench in her chest.

Leo.

Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell.

It made Noël's palms sweat, her mind feel fuzzy. How could all of this have happened so quickly? Had no one been paying enough attention to realize what was going on? Had no one seen that Piper was sick? That she was upset enough to try and kill herself?

"Come on Miss Halliwell, wake up," she pleaded with the sleeping woman again. "I need to figure out what happened…" But she still got no response. She groaned, running a hand through her hair, deftly trying not to get her fingers stuck in the butterfly clip.

She stood then, walking to the end of the bed to retrieve the chart that was clipped to the bedrail. She scanned over it, eyes bulging when she saw the pregnancy test results.

Piper was pregnant.

Oh, Aaron was going to have a heart attack when he found out. The thought of his face made Noël laugh softly, despite the seriousness of the situation. Aaron was not going to be a happy Trinity Elder at all.

"Am I dead?" a groggy voice asked, startling the brunette doctor. She looked up, finding Piper awake and blinking against the bright lights of the hospital room.

"No Piper, you're in the hospital. My name is Doctor Delacour, you tried to kill yourself but your sister found you before you could bleed out." Noël said. Piper whimpered, looking down at her bandaged wrists. "Piper, can you tell me why you tried to kill yourself?" As she asked the question, Noël moved back up along the bed, sitting down in the chair she had vacated not too long before.

The witch didn't answer; instead, she rolled away from Delacour and onto her side. Noël waited, her blue eyes observing the defensive body language that Piper was giving off. She couldn't blame her though; she had obviously intended to die seeing as her sisters weren't supposed to be home for another four hours according to Carol and Susan.

"Its okay Piper, you can tell me. Did you try to kill yourself because of your pregnancy?"

"How did you find out?" Piper snapped.

"This _is_ a hospital; we had to check before we could give you a blood transfusion. Also, the EMT had suspicions when they brought you in."

"Did you tell my sisters?"

"No. They didn't ask so Dr. Lewis and I didn't say anything," Delacour said. Piper let out a sigh of relief.

"I didn't want them to find out," Piper explained, rolling back over so that she was facing Noël again. She didn't meet the blue gaze of the other woman though, instead, she stared down at her hands which were now resting beside her face on the pillow.

"Why not?"

"Because….because it wasn't supposed to happen," Piper muttered.

"Go on," Delacour encouraged, adjusting the chart that was balanced on her knee so that it wouldn't slip any further down her skirt and towards her lap.

"Anything I say to you…its confidential…right?" You can't go and tell anyone else? Not even my sisters?" Piper queried.

"That's right. The only reason I would have to repeat anything you say would be if you were implicating that you were a danger to yourself or to your baby. Even then, I wouldn't tell your sisters, just another doctor. Anything you say stays right here in the brain of Noël Maria Delacour."

"Okay…well….uh…about a year ago my sisters and I…we…we found out that we're witches. The infamous 'Charmed Ones'. We're supposed to fight demons and Darklighters and to protect our innocents. Its sounds stupid, I know, but it's the truth. I'm not crazy!" Piper rambled.

"I never said that you were Piper. In fact, I'm more open to that kind of think than you know," Noël smiled. "So, you're a Charmed One, protector of innocents."

"Yes. But…but it doesn't seem to matter to me….nothing does anymore. How can anything matter if I'm supposed to live…to live without…without _him_?" Piper choked, tears coming to her eyes.

"Who? This Leo fellow your sisters were talking about?" Noël questioned. Piper nodded. "Is he the father of your baby?" Another nod. "Can I ask why he left?"

"He…he was-is, a Whitelighter, kind of like a guardian angel. We…we fell in love but witches aren't supposed to be with Whitelighters and vice-versa," Piper explained quietly, another tear slipping down her cheek and making a dark mark on the slate-blue pillow case.

"So you were lovers?"

"Yes…but our relationship started before I knew what he was. But I fell in love with him, it doesn't matter what he is, I still love him," Piper said.

"Did you get pregnant before you knew what he was?" Noël asked.

"No," Piper started. "He…he got shot by a Darklighter. He was dying and there was nothing I could do. He…he told me he loved me, said he didn't want to die anywhere but in my arms…then…then he asked me if we could make love one last time. I love him! How could I turn him down?! I can't do this! I can't have a baby without him! I can hardly live, hardly _breathe _without him!" Piper screamed, her voice rising and faltering with every word as she broke down. She sat up, pulling her knees to her chest and sobbing into her hands, wincing as she brushed against the bandages. Noël's eyes softened as she moved from her chair and onto the side of the bed, pulling Piper into her arms. "I can't….I can't…I can't go on like…like this," Piper cried, clutching onto Noël for deal life.

"I know Hunny, I know, and I promise I'm going to try my very best to fix this," Noël assured her.

"How? How can you fix this?" Piper demanded, tears soaking into the shoulder of Noël's blouse.

"I have connections Piper. Just trust me. Please."

"Oh…okay…"

"Do you want me to bring your sisters in? They're very worried about you," Noël smiled sweetly, stroking Piper's hair so as to calm her crying.

"no, I don't want them to-to see me like this," the witch whispered, letting go of Noël and lying back down on the bed.

"Okay, I'll be back in a little while. Can you promise me that you won't try and hurt yourself again while I'm gone?" Noël queried. Piper nodded slightly. "I need you to say it Piper."

"I promise," she replied, closing her eyes. Delacour sighed, pulling the covers up over the young woman before sipping out of the room.

"Is she okay?" Susan Lewis asked, startling the counsellor.

"She will be soon Sue. I have an _'errand' _to run though," Noël smirked.

"Up there?" Susan asked, glancing at the ceiling. Noël bobbed her head. "Why?"

"Piper Halliwell is a Charmed One Sue, she tried to kill herself because of one of our stupid laws."

"Oh my God…" Susan gasped.

"I have to go talk to her sisters. If anyone asks when I am, tell them I've gone home for the night."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ms. Halliwell?" Noël murmured, finding Prue and Phoebe asleep on the chairs where she had left them nearly an hour prior. Prue opened her eyes.

"Is Piper okay?" She panicked.

"She'll be fine, I think. She's very tired though so she asked to be left alone for the rest of the night. We have her on surveillance though so she can't hurt herself again." Noël explained.

"She doesn't want to see us?" Prue gaped.

"No, I'm sorry Ms. Halliwell, she doesn't." Prue exhaled dejectedly.

"Okay…will you call us if anything else happens?" the eldest Halliwell inquired.

"Of course," Delacour answered. "If you'll excuse me, I have a very important meeting with my partners upstairs. Goodnight Ms. Halliwell."

"Goodnight Doctor Delacour, and thank you."

"Anytime. If you need anything, just have the front desk summon me on my pager," and with that Noël disappeared again, this time however, she was heading for the stairs that led to the roof.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_A/N:_** There ya go, chapter 3.

Please, please, please review?

I could be hostile and demand reviews before I update again but I'll be nice...for now...

--Jules


	4. Rules

**_Author's Note: _**Heh...sorry about not updating ANYTHING in the last couple months. Life is crap and taking up literally all my time. As it is I'm supposed to be going to get my friend from the airport in less than half an hour. Good thing I type fast when I actually have time to get on the computer for longer than 2 minutes to check my email and print something.  
Anyways, shutting up now, hope you like this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Rules, some say, are meant to be broken.  
They are something to be disregarded;  
Be ignored.  
They keep us from doing things,  
Things that could be crucial,  
Crucial in saving a life.  
It is times like these we should break the rule,  
We can face the consequences later.  
If we don't, lives could be lost._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Noël orbed herself to the conference room, her anger threatening to overcome her completely. She clenched her long slender fingers into a fist as she stormed out of the room, completely ignoring that fact that she was still in her work clothes, tear stains still consuming the left shoulder of her blouse. Some of the Elders that were in the conference area gasped, seeing anyone in street clothes was extremely abnormal and against the rules, but for a Trinity Elder to be doing so was unheard of.

"Aaron! Darren! I need to speak to you. Now!: Noël boomed, making some of the younger Whitelighters scurry away, fearful of Noël's sour temper. She had been known to pass harsh judgments on those who she disagreed with, especially when she had seen the horrors of the world seeping into the Heavens.

"What is it Elle?" Darren asked, coming up behind her, his hand resting gently on her shoulder in a calming gesture.

"Where's Aaron?" Noël demanded.

"In a meeting with Miranda and Abraham...whets so impor-Noël!" Darren chased after the woman as she burst through the doors of the Elder's meeting room.

"Aaron, we need to talk. Now." she growled. The Elders that occupied the room all dropped to one knee, showing their respect for the Trinity member's entrance. "GET UP!" she screamed. " I don't want you bowing every time I'm in the room! Its a stupid rule and I do not wish for you to follow it when you're around me!"

"Noël, calm down. Please, leave us," Aaron said, motioning for Miranda and Abraham to leave the room. Once they left Darren closed the door, eyes questioning. "Now, what on earth are you going on about?"

"What am _I_ going on about?! A _Charmed One_ tried to commit suicide today," Noël deadpanned, realizing that her long nails were cutting into the palms of her hands and leaving deep red marks.

"WHAT?!" Aaron and Darren exclaimed together.

"Yes. Piper Halliwell slit her wrists. And, do you know _why?_ because of out _stupid rules_!!" Noël yelled, gripping the edge of the table.

'She did WHAT?!" Aaron exclaimed.

"She tried to _kill_ herself because she's in love with Leo Wyatt and you've been keeping them apart. To her, life is meaningless without him," she sighed, taking the clip out of her hair and nervously running a hand through the dark wavy locks.

"What do you propose that we do, Elle?" Darren asked.

"I can handle everything. I _can_ fix this. Do I have your blessing to do what is right, even if I break some of these stupid rules?" she queried.

"You know you have my blessing and support," Darren assured her.

"And what about you Aaron?" Noël demanded.

"Fine. Go. Fix this," the eldest Trinity Elder said. Noël gave a quick nod, her hands releasing the permanently dented table as she went to the door. Glancing back she found Darren smiling at her, his green eyes soft and full of admiration. Aaron on the other hand was shaking his head, inspecting the marks on the wooden table.

Noël blinked her thoughts away as quickly as she could manage. She couldn't be thinking about her own life. She could not handle remember the day she took her own life so many years before, nor could she deal with her feeling for Darren at the same time. She needed to help Piper and Leo; she could worry about everything else later on. For that moment, she needed to find Zelda and get to Leo. And she needed to do it fast.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Zelda!" Noël bellowed. Finding the Elder sitting in one of the research rooms.

"Noël," Zelda said, about to drop to her knees.

"Don't you dare!" Noël growled, halting the red-haired woman half way to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Zelda apologized.

"Forgiven. I have come to take Leo from your care. I ask that you please surrender him as your charge immediately." Noël explained.

"What?! Noël, Aaron assigned Leo to my care. That young one has broken two of our most important and respected rules! He slept with and fell in love with a _witch_!" Zelda protested.

"Are you questioning my authority?!" Noël fumed.

"No, I-" Zelda tried.

"Do you forget who I am?! I am Trinity Elder! You have no right to protest what I say or what I ask of you! I could clip your wings without a second thought! Now, surrender your charge!" Noël screamed. Zelda panicked, giving up Leo as a charge and bolting from the room.

"Having fun on your power trip?" Darren queried, leaning on a table. Noël shot him a shy smile.

"I'm just all for love and whatnot. You know me Darren. I'm all for the greater good of humanity, but I'm a hopeless romantic," she giggled. "I have to go check on Piper and then try to fix all this."

"Okay. Be careful," Darren whispered, taking Noël's hand in his affectionately.

"I will be. Bye," Noël said, orbing out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Noël stumbled into the empty exam room. She flipped her wavy hair back, striding out the door.

"Well?" Susan asked, making Noël jump.

"I got them to let me take charge," Noël smirked.

"Good!" Susan grinned. "So, what are you going to do exactly?"

"Don't worry Sue, I've got my plans," Noël beamed, walking off down the hall, a sense of determination in her step.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_A/N: _**And there you have chapter 4. Chapter 5 is half hand written so hopefully I'll get it posted before September. :P

Reviews are loved and hugged and their owners will be given cheesecake. :)


	5. Entrance

_**Author's Note:**_ HAZAH! I actually got this typed! And it's still August! Whoo! So proud of myself right now. Ahem...yes... Do forgive me for taking ever to write anything. Summer is at a close which means that school is starting next week. Translation - more time to write and ignore my teachers! YAY!

Anyways, here's chapter 5. The next chapter is going to be the last with real plot/a point to it. Chapter 7 is probably just going to be an epilogue. Yes...I can write epilogues. (That don't span over 19 years...bloody DH) Shutting up now. :)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Entrance  
You choose where you enter  
You can enter into a bad situation  
Or a good one.  
One does not choose where life leads  
One is guided by a light  
A shining essence in the darkness  
You can turn from the light,  
Refusing to follow where it leads;  
Or you can except it and enter into the ports of destiny._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The weak lantern and candle lights splayed over the snow covered cemetery, casting eerie shadows across the ground. A lone figure went through the rows of graves, stopping occasionally to read a headstone before continuing on the seemingly endless trek.

Snow flakes cascaded down from the dark winter sky, sparking against the quiet lights. The cemetery was quiet and peaceful; and yet, somewhat eerie at the same time. That was why he liked coming there. He was able to think without being interrupted by the rest of the world. No one judged him when he was in a cemetery; not even when he was crying. They all believe he was mourning the loss of a loved one. And, in truth, he was.

Leo Wyatt was mourning the loss of his soul mate; Piper Halliwell.

She wasn't dead, and for that he was grateful but, being separated from her pulled harshly at the strings of his heart, making him weep. Everyday seemed to crawl by; every minute another knife stabbed into him.

"Why did you do this to us?" he asked the darkness that surrounded him.

As if to answer him, a pure white dove swooped down from the sky, circling the cemetery for a few moments. It soon turned towards him, slowly transforming into a cloaked angel; a bright light shining behind her.

Leo panicked, dropping to his knees. Why was an angel appearing to him like this? What had happened to just calling for him?

"Leo Wyatt?" the female voice asked, its soft contours etched with sadness.

"I am he," Leo answered. The angel quickly discarded her hood, her blue eyes glistening in the darkness. It was Noël.

"Leo, we need to talk," Noël said, her pristine and sparkling wings flexing slightly as the snow caught on them. Leo's heart sank seeing the sorrow in the Trinity Elder's eyes.

"What is it? What happened?" he asked, slowly rising up off the ground, hands shaking.

"Why don't you sit down," Noël suggested, motioning over to a bench. Leo reluctantly brushed off some of the snow before sitting down. Noël straddled the bench awkwardly, her long robes trying to catch on the end.

"So, what's going on? Have you decided to recycle me now?" Leo spat, his blue-green eyes on the bench.

"No Leo…it's about Piper," Noël started.

"What?" the White Lighter croaked, quickly looking up at the Trinity Elder. Noël sighed, gently taking Leo's hand in her own.

"Leo...she…she tried to kill herself earlier today," Noël explained. Leo gaped at her, tears coming to his eyes as he yanked his hand back in horror.

"No. Not Piper; she wouldn't do something like that."

"You've got to understand this Leo, she's terrified and she missed you so much that she's not thinking rationally," the brunette elucidated.

"Why?"

"Leo…Piper's pregnant...with your child. She doesn't think she can do it alone."

"Why are you telling me this?!" Leo sobbed, hastily wiping at his eyes. "I'm not even allowed to go near Piper! I love her! She's carrying my child! And you won't let me be with her!"

"Shh," Noël soothed, pulling Leo to her and enveloping him in a hug. "Do you honestly think I would be here if my soul purpose was to keep you apart? Leo, I need you to come back to San Francisco with me. Piper needs you now; more than ever. We're allowing you to be together." Noël finished. Leo blinked up at her.

"Really?" he asked weakly. Noël smiled at him, nodding her head.

"Really. Now, come on!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Stay here for a minute, I'm going to go make sure Piper is alight," Noël instructed, slipping into Piper's room and leaving Leo alone in the hallway. "Piper? Hunny, are you awake?" Noël was greeted with a pair of pained and bloodshot eyes as she moved across the room to Piper's bedside, watching the woman with concern.

"I can't do this Noël," Piper said, her lower lip trembling as she spoke. "I need Leo."

"I know," Noël smiled softly. She gently took Piper's hand in her own. "But you don't have to do this alone; not anymore." With that the brunette doctor and Trinity Elder walked back across the room, opening the door and making a frantic hand gesture to someone who was out in the hallway.

Piper sat up weakly, looking at Noël as if she were crazy. The witch was confused. But, as the blonde man entered the room, her entire body felt like it was going numb; her hazel eyes glued open with shock.

"Piper," Leo breathed, tears threatening to spill from his eyes when he saw her bandaged wrists.

"Leo."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_A/N:_** Good? Bad? Indifferent? Let me know, Lord knows I need reviews and whatnot to amuse me in this boring time of my life. (Trying to avoid Gr 12. eep)


	6. Solace

_**Author's Note:**_ So, here is chapter six. It is kinda sappy. I'm just glad I finally wrote something. Exams are over for the time being therefore I'm trying to update everything. Wish me luck.

Sorry for taking so long. This is dedicated to my friend Piper who keeps me entertained every day. And for the poor cat that ran into her dogs today; may it have a nice afterlife.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Solace_

_To comfort is to be understanding_

_One chooses who they comfort_

_And yet, as they do so, they devote themselves_

_To that person_

_To the world_

_To eternity_

_For a person to be another's solace is a gift_

_One that cannot be taken away_

_For it is something that binds – that strings people together_

_Solace is never-ending when it's based on love._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Piper," Leo breathed, tears threatening to spill from his eyes when he saw her bandaged wrists._

"_Leo."_

The two stared at each other for a moment, neither knowing what to do – what to say. And then the silence was broken. Piper let out a sob and Leo rushed to her side, gathering her into his arms and kissing her face.

Noël swallowed, averting her eyes from the couple as she stepped out of the room. Piper was clutching frantically at Leo's shirt, sobbing against his shoulder.

"Don't leave, please don't leave me again," she begging.

"Never. I'll never leave you again. I'd die first," he whispered into her hair. Piper's crying slowed but she didn't let her grip loosen.

"They'll take you away again. They always take you away," she muttered sadly.

"They won't. Noël promised. She's a Trinity Elder, she'll make sure I never have to leave you again." Leo confirmed. "Why'd you do this to yourself Piper? Do you know how scared I was when I found out you did this to yourself?" he asked, fighting back his own tears now.

"I didn't think I could do this alone Leo. I'm carrying your baby. The thought of having to raise him or her without a father…it scared me to death. Almost literally. Phoebe and Prue don't even know what's going on…I didn't have the heart to tell them." She mumbled.

"Oh Piper," he breathed, kissing the crown of her head again. "That won't happen. We can raise the baby together – I promise." He said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Noël leaned against the wall, her hair falling in her face. She couldn't believe it had come to this. The damn Trinity Elders and their stupid rules. They caused safety for some but destruction for others. If it hadn't been for Phoebe and Prue, Piper would have been dead. Her and her baby.

"Damnit!" Noël swore, smacking the wall hard with her fist.

"Shh, you'll wake people," Darren whispered, appearing beside her. Noël broke down, falling into his arms.

"Our rules almost killed her Darren! OUR rules. We nearly destroyed a Charmed one."

"I know, I know." Darren soothed. "But all that matters is that she's okay. She and Leo are back together. They can do this Elle. They're strong enough to fix everything; you know they are." Noël nodded against his chest, breathing calming down. "You need to go tell her sisters that she's going to be okay." He instructed.

"Come with me," she begged.

"Always."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Prue and Phoebe, despite being told to go home for the night, had returned to the hospital and were curled up in some chairs in the waiting room, just as they had been before. Noël walked into the room, her hand firmly clasped in Darren's as she went. Prue was the only one still awake, her eyes focused on the coffee that was in her hands.

"Ms. Halliwell?" Noël started. Prue's eyes shot upwards, worry contorting her face.

"Is Piper okay?" she demanded.

"She'll be fine. Leo's with her now," Noël explained. Prue looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Leo can't be with her, he's…well, he's not _here_." The eldest Halliwell stammered.

"Prue…the thing is, well, er," Noël stuttered.

"What Noël is trying to say is that the Council of Trinity Elders, they're pretty much the highest chorus of Whitelighters, they've allowed Leo to return to your sister. D'you understand what I'm saying?" Darren asked. Prue just blinked.

"How…how do you know about Whitelighters? Who _are _you?" she growled, specifically directing the question towards the man.

"My name is Darren Phillips; I am a Trinity Elder. As is Elle here," he said. Prue's eyes widened.

"You two…you helped get Leo back?" she asked. They nodded. "Holy sh- "

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Leo was lying next to Piper, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered, looking up at him through tired eyes. "I still can't believe they let you come back to me." Leo smiled.

"I know. It's weird, isn't it? I mean, I know Noël and Darren are sensible but I never thought they would convince Aaron to let me come back," Leo mumbled.

"Who?" Piper asked.

"The Trinity Elders. They pretty much control all the Whitelighters. Noël, your doctor, is one of them. Darren and Aaron are the other two." He explained. Piper nodded, yawning sleepily and cuddling further into his shoulder. "We're having a baby," he added, still dumbfounded by the fact.

Piper laughed, really laughed, for the first time in over four months. She never thought that she would be in this position – with Leo by her side once again and with their baby growing inside her. She took his hand, placing it on the small bump that was their child; grinning when he chuckled softly against her ear.

"I can't believe this is real," she said.

"Neither can I, but it is." He answered her.

"I know," she responded. "You're my solace Leo; you always will be."

"And you are mine, Piper Halliwell. Forever and ever until the end of time."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**A/N: **_And here we go. I'm trying to go on an updating spree. (And my friend Piper keeps yelling at me to update this.) Well, here ya go Piper. I FINALLY listened to you. (And you're going to email me in two minutes and start bantering about this, aren't you?) SO yes…

Please review…I love you all? I can't offer anything in return 'coz I'm poor and British and I need to save my money to run away to the UK. Yes…okay, shutting up now.


	7. Joy

_**Author's Note**_: Well, here's the last chapter. I'm trying to finish up stuff that's been sitting around for a long time before I get swamped with university exams. Yikes. Hope it's alright.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Joy is something simple and yet complex  
One can find it within their minds  
Within their hearts  
Or within others  
It brings happiness to all  
And can save lives  
Over and over.  
Without joy, we are nothing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Piper was sitting on the couch, a tiny bundle of baby cradled in the crook of her arm.

"Oh she is too precious," Noël cooed, her eyes dancing at the sight of the child. Leo beamed at his lover, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him on the couch. Piper grinned up at the Trinity Elder, trying to hold in all her emotions.

She and Leo had a daughter, who despite all the trials she was put through in the womb, was completely healthy. The little girl gurgled at her mother and father, making Noël, Prue and Phoebe laugh.

"So, where's Darren?" Piper asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Noël blushed crimson, dropping her gaze to the ground so as to not see the laughter sprouting from the Charmed Ones and Leo.

"He had to finish up something and said he'd be along in a bit," the Trinity Elder muttered shyly. Leo laughed as Darren appeared behind the brunette, grabbing her around the waist and making her jump. "I hate you," Noël whispered gently as Darren kissed her cheek.

"Love you too darling," Darren answered. "Now let's see the little miracle! I must say, you two and the little one have the entire heavens talking," he added, moving so that he could crouch down and look at the baby. She squinted her blue eyes up at him before giggling.

"Are you two going to start your own brood and give those stuffy old folks something else to talk about?" Phoebe asked. Noël proceeded to blush even more while Darren chuckled.

"Not yet, no. We figured we'd let Leo and Piper have Jezebel be the centre of attention for a little while longer," Darren answered. Phoebe grinned, nudging Prue in the side as if to say she knew it was going to happen eventually.

"I still don't know how to repay you," Piper said after a moment, her eyes directly on Noël.

"We owe you so much," Leo added, his eyes travelling from the woman beside him to their child in her arms.

"You don't owe me anything, honestly. Its about time there was a reason for those lunatics we work with to change their stuffy, old, outdated rules," Noël muttered, grimacing at the memory of panic that had surged through her when she had found out what Piper had tried to do.

To those on the outside world, nothing seemed to have ever been wrong amongst the Halliwells. There were no signs that Piper, the happy new mother, had ever been locked in the psychiatric ward after trying to kill herself. It was only if you looked closely at her arms could you see the thin white scars which were nearly completely faded away.

Leo, the proud father, had never been happier than he was now, sitting there with his family. Piper and Jezebel were his entire life. He had never realized how much the witch meant to him until he almost lost her. He knew he loved her, yes, just never to what extent. Their past was behind them, making them stronger. They had one another and their daughter, and no demon or stupid law could pull them apart.

Jezebel gave a little yawn, trying to cuddle deeper into her blanket.

"We should go," Darren said softly, putting a hand on Noël's shoulder. She nodded in affirmation.

"Take care; we'll see you later," she said, kissing both Piper and Leo on the cheek, a single finger brushing over their child's head. Darren took her by the hand then, leading her to the door. With one final glance back at the Halliwells they walked out into the bright sunlight.

"Well my Love, all is good in the world once again. What do you propose we do with the rest of the day?" Noël asked, leaning into Darren's side as they walked down the road.

"I have a feeling a proposal is exactly what's in store," he whispered into her ear, passing her a diamond ring. Noël looked from the ring to his face and back.

"Yes," she whispered. To the two Trinity Elders and the Halliwells, everything was right in the world that day. They had all found joy once again.

_**Fini**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**A/N:**_ Well there you have it. Tis finished. The end. It's crappy and short, I know, but I honestly have no idea where I was initially going to end it. Oh well.

Thank you all for reading. Please review one last time?


End file.
